


Dean x Reader: Time Of The Month

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Hunt, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Periods suck. Period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Reader: Time Of The Month

**Author's Note:**

> They do.  
> You don't want them, I'm sure. xoxo

You, Sam and Dean had just finished a hunt, a brutal one with a Wendigo. Of course, you being the lesser of the three, as you were more of a girl behind the books, you got caught and hung from your wrists in the creature's cave. After a long and tortuous wait, the brothers found you and torched the damn thing, saving you and putting you back into the hotel.  
And you know, it didn’t really help with all that extra blood running through your system.  
“I’m taking a shower,” you grumbled as you threw your bag down and jumped to the bathroom.  
“I thought I called dibs on the shower,” Dean called after you.  
“Too bad!” You shut the door.  
“Dude, what’s up with her?” Dean asked Sam, confused by your sudden outburst. Sam was reluctant to tell Dean about what you were going through. I mean, it’s not as if Dean didn’t know about the nature, but he could still be touchy-feely about this stuff.  
“Well...” Sam ventured through the words, “I think... she’s got her... you know.”  
“I know what? Come on, man, you had a girlfriend. Didn’t she act like this sometimes?”  
“Of course she did. But, you know, it’s just a girl thing. It happens every month, and it makes her all... bipolar.”  
“What are you... Oh.” Dean seemed to get it now. “You mean... Oh.”  
“Yeah.” Dean was silent for a moment before a thought came to mind.  
“Well, if she’s feeling all like that, then why didn’t she just say? She didn’t have to go.”  
“Dude, newsflash. We’re male? It’s not always helpful to have two men around her when she needs to talk about stuff anyway.”  
“Oh, come on, I’m not embarrassed. It’s not like we’re in junior high.”  
“I think she's embarrassed, Dean.”  
“What are you guys talking about?” you chimed in nonchalantly, running your fingers tiredly through your mane of damp (HC) hair.  
“...Nothing,” Sam assured, but Dean was having none of it.  
“You know, you could have just told us,” he cut in.  
“About what?” You grabbed a beer.  
“About your... period.” You almost dropped the beer bottle.  
“My what?” you practically shrieked.  
“You know, that thing that you have every month that makes you all cranky?” You took a breath and flopped on a bed, the initial shock of Dean’s bluntness fading away.  
“And?”  
“You didn’t actually have to go,” Dean explained as he sat down beside you. You sighed and looked to Sam.  
“Want something from the store?” he asked, giving you an amused face.  
“Pie...” you said shyly, grinning.  
“Okay, if that’s what you want.” Sam grabbed the keys. “I’ll be back.” The door shut as he left. You groaned as the slight pain in your abdomen.  
“You okay?” Dean asked as he checked you for injuries.  
“Fine,” you said as the pain subsided. “Nothing I can’t handle.” Dean sighed and patted your leg.  
“Hey, I know it must suck, but look on the bright side: You have an excuse to be cranky,” Dean grinned and you punched him playfully on the arm.  
“I should have the right to punch you in the face,” you joked, your mood surprisingly uplifted.  
“Not this pretty face. I got to keep up appearances.”  
“So do I, but it gets hard when I’m all moody.” Dean shrugged.  
“Isn’t there anything that can keep you from being all moody?” he asked. You thought for a minute, trying to think of something that didn’t sound... suggestive to the Winchester.  
“I need to distract myself, I guess,” you ended up saying. Of course, Dean took it as a suggestive joke.  
“Distract you, huh?” he chuckled. “I can think of a lot of ways to distract you.” You closed your eyes.  
“Can you, now?” you giggled.  
“Oh, yeah.” Soon, a kiss was pressed to your lips by Dean, but only for a minute. Pulling away, he pushed you.  
“Distracting enough?” he joked. You laughed jovially.  
“Yeah, I think so,” you replied, and lay on your back, tired from all the work you had done that day. Dean lay back with you, wrapping a reassuring arm around you. Soon, you both fell asleep, even when the smell of pie ran through the room when Sam came back.


End file.
